An estimated 50 million Americans suffer from one or more types of allergies, for example seasonal (e.g., perennial) allergies to hay fever; pet allergies to cat or dog dander or bee stings; indoor allergies to dust mites or cockroach allergen; outdoor allergies to mold spores or grass, trees or weed pollen; skin allergies to plants such as poison ivy, oak, and sumac or to materials such as latex; foods allergies to milk, soy, eggs, wheat, shellfish, treenuts, peanuts, fish; allergies to medicine such as penicillin. All ages, sex and racial groups are susceptible to allergies. A person may be tested to determine how he may react to specific allergens. Skin testing is one type of test that is utilized to determine what allergens may cause an allergic reaction to the patient. Skin testing may involve pricking, puncturing, or scratching the skin with an allergen. In addition, the skin may be tested with histamine or salt water to provide the physician with a control. A positive skin test may show a raised bump (e.g., called a wheal) that may be surrounded with redness (e.g., called the flare). The size of the bump determines whether the patient is allergic to a particular allergen. Typically the patient may be subjected to ten to seventy different allergens. This requires the use of a multi-headed skin-testing device.
Current multi-headed skin testing devices are utilized when skin testing for allergies. One issue with such multi-headed skin testing devices is the occurrence of false positive results. False positive results occur because of an uneven and equal pressure applied to contact points (e.g., tips) with a multi-headed device. For example, some tips have more pressure applied than other tips, resulting in the false positive. Thus, there is a need for an equal and even amount of pressure to be applied to all the tips of a multi-headed skin-testing device to eliminate false positive results.